I am (not) Dead
by PatTraX
Summary: I am not dead. This is all her fault. Maybe she will come back. I can't go on without her. I am dead. (A Little Emerald Book)


**I am (not) Dead**

 **A Little Emerald Book for The Legend of Zelda**

By PatTraX

* * *

Stage 1:

 **Clo** _d_ **c** _en_ **k** _i_ **Tow** _a_ **n** _l_ :

I wasn't dead. There was no way. I can still see, hear, smell and feel. Everything around me is real I know it. This world just had an odd entrance way that's all. When those fairies showed up I had been thrown off Epona and I must have hit my head on a stump or a tree root because I woke up a few moments later with a splitting headache. I woke up, but it felt like I had died.

There's no way I'm dead. Then why do people look at me funny? Why do I feel funny? Everything is different here and I've been told that it's nowhere in Hyrule. Hell, no one here even knows what Hyrule is. But then again, the world is a big place, and the forest I had travelled to get here were pretty thick. I doubt anyone from Termina would even come back from a trek that dangerous. Of course I would have to go back to Hyrule nevertheless.

Yes, I'm going back. Things are weird right now but they'll get better. It's just another mission I have in being the Hero of Time. A mission I have to accept. Who else is going to save this country? I may not belong here. I may not even be meant to be here. But this place needs me. Its people need me.

Why was I here again?

"Hey!" A trill voice answered my question. "Are we going Link?"

It took me a moment to recover but I put on smile and nodded heartedly. "Yeah! Let's Go Tatl!" I exclaimed and made my way towards the South Gate, new fairy companion in tow.

* * *

Stage 2:

 _a_ **Woo** _n_ **d** _g_ **fal** _er_ **l:**

It was all her fault. It was her fault I was here and not back home. Her fault I was trapped in this hell of a swamp while my friends lived happily at home not giving a care in the world. All her fault.

I had been cut badly in places, blood stains all throughout my tunic. I had taken on a limp favouring my right leg and it was at this moment that I decided, 'I'm not cut out for this hero-ing business anymore'. To add to this whole situation I was in a very bad mood.

If nothing in this world made sense before things defiantly haven't gotten better. Now instead of just plain confusion, I've been driven to anger simply because I'm confused. I'm surprised I understand which way is up and which way is down. But who do I blame here? The Deku King for getting angry for no reason or…

She pops into my head again and my thoughts come full circle for the fourteenth time. It's her fault. She left me, without a word no less. No goodbye, no sweet words, no reason. I had woken up in the Temple of Time as my child self and all I saw was her flying out the window. Silence. And what did I do then? I didn't get angry. But now I am because I have to go through hardships again. And while I may have a companion still, she's no Navi.

Tatl is better.

"Okay slacker." That trill of a voice breaks my thoughts again. "That's enough pouting, get up and let's go!" She exclaims in mock cheer as she flies slowly in the other direction, expecting me to follow.

And since I have nothing better to do, I follow. Trying to forget my anger. But no matter what I do. I'm still angry.

* * *

Stage 3:

 **Sn** _ba_ **o** _r_ **w** _ga_ **h** _in_ **ea** _in_ **d** _g:_

It's no use. No matter how hard she tries, no matter how hard I try, Tatl just can't get a direct lock on him. Goht is moving too fast and to top that off it's always moving. From what I can tell, its body is made entirely of iron so my sword will be useless. Again, Tatl can't seem to help point out any weaknesses either. The only advice she has given me is to throw my entire body at it. Great idea.

There's nothing I can do. My thoughts are a blank as Goht charges me again, seemingly tired of our distance from one another. I managed to dodge again but like all the other times I end up with yet another scrape along my side. I'll be bleeding before too long, just like always, I'll be bloody, battered and beaten all the way to the dungeon's exit.

As I right myself and standing once more on my now shaky legs I look over to the giant bull in the wall. It's not usually there for long… and just like that its horns come free again. It turns and begins charging at me again. Tatl begins glowing yellow but barely and, like always, she doesn't make any move to float above the iron beast.

Maybe this is it? Maybe I'm done for. Maybe my thoughts from just one repeat ago were right, 'I'm not cut out for this hero-ing business anymore'. There's nothing I can do, nothing she can do. Nothing Navi can do.

When my thoughts flip over to Navi a sudden rush of hope fills me. In my surprise I consciously go wide eyed and look towards Tatl who is now a yellow orb in the air. That's what Navi would do whenever we were facing an enemy, like right now. She would always help me by informing me of the enemy's weakness and keeping my aim clear and true. And then I remember.

It's not like she's dead. Maybe Navi will come help. She's probably in the main room right now looking for me, on her way to this very room now to help out. That's right, she flying steadily up and up the tall hub room of this temple in order to help in the way Tatl can't. In the way only a friend can.

"L…" I hear something. A high pitched voice. It's loud but muffled, like I'm underwater. But I still couldn't mistake that trill. Navi is here.

".in." Yes that's her, it has to be.

"…k" She's here to save me, to help like she did two years ago.

"LINK!" She's… no… that's not…

My thoughts are cut off as I watch the giant iron bull barrelling straight towards me. I judge the distance quickly and mange to just get out of the way. Barely.

When I stand Tatl rushes over to me. "Use the Goron Mask. Roll around and chase it."

I look to her like she's grown a head. But then I realise that it'll work. Throw my whole body huh? This'll work.

* * *

Stage 4:

 **G** _de_ **re** _pre_ **at** _s s_ **B** _io_ **ay** _n:_

Water, water everywhere. Water here. Water there. Water below me. Water above me. Everywhere there is water…

I shake my head. I need to focus. Last time I dealt with water in a temple things didn't go to well. But then, I managed. And why did I? Because Navi was there to help. She had always been there. Now, Tatl barely understands which way is up in this place, it's not the same…. Water everywhere…

I shake my head again, looking up at the opposite wall of the room I was now sitting in. There was even water running through the walls, I could see it now… water…

"What the hell". I yell at myself while my head shakes for a third time, my voice sounding watery and muffled, as is the effect from wearing the Zora Mask.

"Hey." I hear that trill again. It doesn't anger me but I feel like I wish it would stop. "Link." It says my name.

"Yes?" I grunt quietly, sighing as I do so.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

Am I okay? No, I'm not. I need Navi. Navi can help, she can guide me through this place without breaking a sweat. She can take me to the end, help me fight the boss and then transport me out before you could say the names of the three goddesses.

Where is she?

"Watch out!" That trill breaks my thoughts again, good thing too. I dodge out of the way of the Dexihand that I hadn't noticed before. It's long, slithery arm reaching out with withered fingers, almost grabbing me.

Tatl locks me on and I launch my fin into it, cutting it in two as it fades away into nothingness. My fin comes back, embedding itself into my elbow once more.

"Listen." Tatl begins beside me. I turn to here but only slightly. "Is it something _I_ did?"

Compared to what I've been feeling since I arrived here in Termina I'm surprised her question didn't jerk me into anger which wasn't like me at all. Then again, my current state of dealing with anyone trying to talk to me didn't feel like me either.

"No." I say, quietly and quivering, like I was about to cry. My Zora voice must have covered it up as Tatl doesn't respond. I simply move towards the next door. Noting how much water was around me.

Navi? I need you. I think?

* * *

Stage 5:

 **I** _a_ **ka** _cc_ **na** _ept_ **Va** _an_ **l** _c_ **ley** _e:_

I am dead. Yes I know that now. All I've gone through in Termina has all been a dream. A sick game where I'm nothing but a game piece to be moved around an ever shrinking game board. A game being played by who knows who while they themselves await their time of ascension to who knows were from purgatory.

I am dead. Deep down, I know I knew. But my own grief kept me from understanding the why's and how's and whatever else. I had been blinded by the last few breaths of life I had, breaths I wasted in this fake dream. A dream, or a nightmare?

I am dead. But why didn't I move on? Why did my soul wish to remain here in purgatory, in this blissful hell? I don't know. As much as I wish I did I just don't know why I haven't moved on to the afterlife.

I am dead. And it wasn't her fault. She wasn't going to be showing up anymore. And I guess it's because I'm cursed. Cursed to live a life full of hardships to just not gain anything in return. To save a kingdom, my kingdom, to just have that victory stripped away from me as I was returned to my childhood. To now.

I am dead. But I'm still a hero. I accepted that life. And that's my reward, to be remembered. And to remember all the wonderful faces I've seen. Smiling, gleeful faces of people I have helped and saved. Friends and strangers alike I guess I've helped out in one way or another. My sprit just didn't let me ignore them, the people in need. I can't explain it I just had to help.

I am dead. And the reason I'm here… is so I can stick around for a little while longer. Hyrule will be in trouble again one day. As much as I wish I could help I can't physically. But maybe, if I accept my death and if I hold on to my regrets as much as anyone would tell you not to, I could stay and help somehow.

I am dead. But I have skills. Abilities that no one else knows. Powers that need to be shown before they can be lost forever. And this is how I'm going to do it. Hyrule will need a hero one day but it won't be me. How can it be? I left it all behind for my own selfish gain, to find Navi. Hyrule needs a hero like me, but I'll teach the one it deserves. The one of its time. My spiritual decedent.

I am dead. But I'm not gone.

"Let's go!" Tatl exclaims beside me.

I nod with a smirk and walk forward to end up at a cliff. We look up at the tower and I know she's thinking the same thing I am. 'This is the end'. She's always been like Navi, but different too, I can't explain it.

Nevertheless, I grip the Ocarina of Time tightly in my right hand and my Gilded Sword in my left. With a heart full of courage, I continue on.

I continue up. Towards the Heavens.

* * *

Stage ?:

 **L** _b_ **o** _a_ **s** _ck_ **t** _h_ **Wo** _o_ **o** _me_ **ds:**

'Whenever there is a meeting a parting is sure to follow. But whether that parting be forever, or merely a short time. That is up to' me. And I choose the latter.

Looking around, I barley recognise these woods. To think they used to be my home. But now, it's a world I can't interact with. A world where I must wait in silence. Hyrule.

"I wonder." I think allowed. "When I see her again." I begin walking, arms held out to either side and placing one foot directly in front of the other. "What will Saria think of my cool eyepatch?!" I exclaim gleefully. Invisible to the world, but gleeful nonetheless.

* * *

(Authors Note)

Hello dear viewer, thanks for reading. Occasionally I'll be at TAFE and an idea will just pop into my head so I write it down and save it to my USB. I take it home and begin writing and there you have it, my process for one-shot writing.

Anyway, thank you for reading again and it would be amazing if you left a review.

Thanks again in advance. Cya 'round.


End file.
